naruto the dragon rider of kumo
by darklight dragon1612
Summary: what if on his very first c ranked mission naruto finds a dragon egg he becomes the dragon rider of kumo thats what. oc's kushina is alive in this and he will have shiva the 11 tailed ice dragon in him. wow two dragons in his head that must suck


"Naruto-kun we are now kumogakura genin finally, hopefully we will be on the same team." said Yugito "I know woldn't that be grate Yugito-chan." said Naruto The two walked into a shinobi only store to restoke on weapons. "Hey Naruto-kun look at these two broad swords." said Yugito when the two looked at the swords they where drawn to them all most like a conecton. They picked them up and walked through the store getting weapons and finilly went to the clothes area of the store. "Yugito-chan look at this armor it fits the sword color perfectly." said Naruto "let's get them please Naruto-kunnnn." pleaded Yugito " Ok but let's get them and go we need to get to the training ground our band starts in three minutes." said Naruto when they arived every one took there places.

**_song _**

**_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact it was a little bit frightning But they fought with expert timing  
>They were funky China men from funky Chinatown They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip<br>Everybody was kung-fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact it was a little bit frightning But they fought with expert timing  
>There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip<br>Everybody was kung-fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact it was a little bit frightning But they did it with expert timing  
>(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning."<em>**

**_Creole Williams lived down a dirt road Made homemade wine like nobody I know Dropped by one Friday night and said can you help me Creole Got a little girl waitin' on me and I wanna treat her right_  
><em>I got what you need son, it's sittin down in the cellar He reached through the cobwebs as he turned on the light and said<em>  
><em>There might be a little dust on the bottle But don't let it fool ya about what's inside There might be a little dust on the bottle It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time<em>  
><em>She was sittin in the porch swing as I pulled up the driveway My ole heart was racing as she climbed inside She slid over real close and drove down to the lake road Watched the sun fade in that big red sky<em>  
><em>I reached under the front seat and said, now here's something special It's just been waiting for a night like tonight<em>  
><em>There might be a little dust on the bottle But don't let it fool ya about what's inside There might be a little dust on the bottle It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time<em>  
><em>You're still with me, and we've made some memories After all these years theres one thing I've found Some say good love, well it's like a fine wine It keeps getting better as the days go by<em>  
><em>There might be a little dust on the bottle But don't let it fool ya about what's inside There might be a little dust on the bottle It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time."<em>**

Yugito jumped up on the stage and kissed Naruto on the lips really hard. "And that's it for tonight guy's so till next time have a good night." yelled the entire band After everyone left yugito stopped Naruto when they went to go home. "You might just get to take me when we get home how does that sound." whispered Yugito seducdivly {you perverts might get a limon i don't know...yet} "You know my mom woldn't let us do that."Naruto said "Your mom's on a mission untill tomarow remimber."Yugito said "Oh ya i forgot that." said Naruto

Naruto opened the door and waited for yugito to get throught the door before he closed it.

(limon starts here)

Yugito ripped Naruto's shirt off while Naruto give her the same treatment by ripping off Yugito's shirt and bra [she has to be at least a d cup] thought Naruto the next peace of clothing to go was naruto's pants and yugito's pants and pantys. "Like what you see Naruto-kunnnnn."Yugito said the last part with a seductive purrrr Naruto could only nod his head at what he saw. When Naruto's boxers come off Yugito had wide eye's looking at the 9in. monster infront of her. there was no forplay needed so she got right to it lowering her self onto his member winceing as she broke her hymen. two minuets later she was getting fucked doggy style. "fasssterrrr Naruto-kun Fassster." Yugito yelled "Harder, oh kami harder." Yugito yelled again Naruto just complyed and fucked her harder and faster then he already was. when he came he pushed all the way in to her and unloaded in her pussy.

(end limon)

when they where done Yugito was asleep after all they fucked for three hours.


End file.
